Milim Nava
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Destroyer Classification: Dragonoid, Demon Lord Threat level: Maoh+ Age: Around 2000 years old Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Magic, Aura, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield (Can cover her body with multiple defensive barriers), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification ('Wrathful King Satan' converts her wrath into power so the angrier she gets, the powerful she becomes), Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Clairvoyance & Information Analysis (Can measure others' abilities via her 'Dragon Eye'), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of inertia), Spatial Manipulation, Flight (Type 5), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance (to Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least Continent+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Continent+ (One of the strongest Demon Lords, superior to Dagruel. Capable of destroying a continent without even using her full power) Durability: At least Continent+ (Most likely tanked many attacks from Guy as she fought him for seven days and nights) Speed: At least Lightspeed (Comparable to Guy) Intelligence: Above average. Stamina: Nigh limitless (Controls infinite power due to Mana Breeder Reactor and Wrathful King Satan due to which her energy wouldn't decrease as long as she keep using them) Range: Thousands of Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: Dragon Knuckles, Demon Sword - Evil God and a God class armor. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill *'Wrathful King Satan:' The ultimate power which increases her power steadily by converting her anger into energy. Her energy wouldn’t decrease even if she kept using it, it is certainly the ultimate ability. Additionally, her power grows the longer she fights. Mana Breeder Reactor: Allows Milim to infinitely generate her magic energy. It also makes the user capable of using the densest possible type of energy in the world called "Stardust" energy. Dragon Eye: Eyes with the analytical abilities, with which she can measure the abilities of others. Using the dragon eye, she can even see the targets' magical energy even if they try to conceal it. Dragon Nova: The ultimate magic that causes a supernova explosion with a super-high compression. It’s the ultimate perfected form of nuclear strike magic “Gravity Collapse”, but it’s impossible to be used unless the user can manipulate Stardust freely. It's brightness easily surpasses that of the stars. The bright pellets rains upon the earth and erases the targeted area. The sound of destruction far surpassing the audible range of one’s ears, so the shock-waves heralds it instead. Those touched by the light disappears without being able to offer any resistance. Image Gallery mg2.gif Mg1.gif m1.jpg m2.jpg mi3.jpg m4.jpg m5.jpg m6.jpg mi7.jpg m8.jpg m9.jpg m10.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Energy manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken